A Jóia Em Pedaços É Enfim Reunida
by Retalhadora
Summary: Um plano de Naraku, para a conquista do último fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas, envolve Sesshomaru e a pequena Rin. Muita ação, drama e suspense nesta fanfiction em duas partes, que irá "por um fim" as aventuras de Inuyasha...Acompanhe Kagome e seus ami


_Legal, está na hora de Inuyasha!_

_Continuamos procurando pelos fragmentos da jóia..._

_Vou destruir o Naraku com a Tetsuiga_

_Continuamos nossas aventuras nas Guerras Civis, com Sango, Miroku, Shippou e Kirara..._

_INUYASHA!_

_Uma nova luz vai no céu brilhar e na terra se refletir, com o amor a nos guiar, e a amizade a nos unir qualquer inimigo vamos enfrentar..._

_Do futuro a nossa frente não há como fugir, das lutas e dos desafios, vamos ter que abrir um novo horizonteee...Um novo céu..._

_Nada vou temer se você acreditar, que nada nem ninguém é mais forte que você, se você sonhar vai conseguir a realidade transformar._

_Nada vou temer se você acreditar, que nada nem ninguém é mais forte que o amor..._

_Uma nova estrada se abrirá, sorrindo o amanhã um lindo sol brilhará._

_Uma nova estrada se abrirá, sorrindo o amanhã um lindo sol brilhará._

Sengoku Jidai, 1502 

_Agora!!!_

_Mas isso irá mata-lo!_

_Faça o que mando enquanto ainda há tempo, ou quem irá morrer será você, criatura estúpida. Ele esbravejou entre dentes. Diga a essa sua humana inútil, para me obedecer Inuyasha, faço o que ordeno ao menos uma vez, miserável!!!_

_Segurando-o pelas garras venenosas, não mais que o espaço de uma criança entre ambos, Sesshomaru podia sentir as tenazes invadindo-lhe a carne, enquanto se esforçava em preservar o pequeno corpo de uma garotinha junto a sua armadura de aço._

_Há alguém que queira proteger?_

_No ritmo do tempo os pensamentos ribombavam como lampejos de eco no vale de um dragão adormecido..._

_Há alguém que queira proteger?_

_Apertando os olhos num espasmo praticamente imperceptível, Sesshomaru gritou dentro de si: sim, há, eu quero protege-la, eu vou protege-la, pai!!!_

Rin_.Murmurou._

_Naraku, enfim havia sido pego vítima de sua própria armadilha, ali num local praticamente inocente junto à árvore sagrada, Inuyasha teria sua vingança e também sua vitória contra ele, o irmão mais velho, o arrogante Sesshomaru Senhor das Terras do Oeste._

_Dispare a flecha Kagoooooomeeeeeeee!!!!_

_Uma seta, uma seta certeira que atingiu com precisão o alvo, uma cicatriz em forma de aranha tatuada bem no meio das costas, Naraku para sempre estaria flechado, lacrado junto a Sesshomaru na árvore milenar._

_O vento soprou e numa pena flutuante, com os resquícios de energia que ainda habitavam seu corpo desprovido de coração, uma bela youkai resgatou dos tentáculos até ainda pouco mortais, uma criança em estado letárgico. Embora pensasse que suas forças em breve também estariam completamente minadas, não vacilara uma única vez, seria sua última missão... Mas devia isso a ele, devia isso a Sesshomaru em nome de seu próprio ato de bravura e sacrifício, e pelos instantes de liberdade que desfrutara numa vida breve , todavia permeada pela escravidão, certamente era isso que ele esperava dela: uma derradeira atitude de lealdade..._

_Assim o corpo do odioso meio youkai tremeu, enquanto o veneno penetrava na garganta queimando as entranhas do hanyou, que na concussão de um movimento involuntário, soltou a menina com pouco mais de seis anos que levitou na pluma de prata pelo ar._

_Depois disso?_

_Apenas a sensação de embalar-se no vento, uma rajada de dolorosas fagulhas, e ter os olhos fustigados pela intensa luz seguido daquele grito gutural, quase insano:Lâminas de Diamanteeee!!!_

Mãozinhas pequenas coçaram os olhos, enquanto lágrimas escorriam como torrentes por uma face inocente. O piso frio despertando-a completamente, subindo em ondas de calafrio pela espinha, a visão turva tentando a todo custo se acostumar a tênue penumbra, quebrada por um singelo feixe de luz que emergia cálido de uma porta entreaberta.

O cômodo improvisado numa antiga sala de mapas havia se transformado na tentativa de um aposento infantil, próximo o suficiente para que uma criança se encontrasse segura no palácio de um youkai, e ainda assim capaz de preservar uma distância razoável; o que para o lorde significava acima de tudo: privacidade.

Choramingando e segurando uma boneca de porcelana com vestes de seda, ela entrou na câmara contígua timidamente, embora se sentisse movida por uma certeza de que tudo ficaria bem afinal.

O que foi, Rin?

A voz dele soou suave e austera, rompendo o silêncio aterrador, de fato um eco imperioso quase aleatório, que chegou até ela. Deitado num _futon_ largo coberto de peles, os cabelos prateados espalhados por travesseiros e almofadas, o demônio de tez alva continuava imóvel, contudo, os olhos fixos num infinito para além do teto flutuavam em planos, pensamentos profundos, e aterradores fosse ele um simples mortal.

Rin, Rin teve um sonho ruim, Sesshomaru Sama, Rin, Rin sonhou que o senhor estava lutando, e, e, e aquela moça de roupa engraçada trazia um arco com uma pedrinha, e,e,e o meio-youkai de orelhas de cachorro segurava uma espad...

Chega. A repreensão não havia sido de todo dura, apenas denotava tédio, um leve traço de mau humor.

Sem nada dizer ela apenas desenhou um círculo no chão e como se de repente houvesse sido picada por um batalhão de formigas, tentou fugir correndo, todavia sendo interrompida de súbito: se é passar a noite comigo que quer, venha. Ele estendeu o braço e num átimo a pequena criança estava aninhada em seu peito, o perfume de lavanda penetrando pelas narinas e maciez dos cabelos, quase como fios de seda, afagando-lhe o rosto. Num suspiro Rin voltou a dormir, desta vez sorrindo, e murmurando: _Sesshomaru Sama_...

Quando o youkai conseguiu mergulhar no sono, já era noite alta.

**INUYASHA_: EPISÓDIO DE HOJE: "A JÓIA EM PEDAÇOS É ENFIM REUNIDA- PARTE I"_**

No agito comum da infância, a garota que contava pouco mais de seis anos de idade, movimentava-se com extrema destreza meio a um cenário coberto de neve. Os pezinhos antes descalços traziam agora a proteção das botas de pelica revestidas com pele de coelho, além de um amontoado de roupas sobre o quimono já esgarçado em que a despeito dos inúmeros protestos de desgosto e resmungos baixinhos, vira a mando de seu senhor socada dentro.

Rin! Uma voz esbaforida gritava pela planície, enquanto seu dono praticamente afundava nas camadas de gelo, que escondiam os declives do trecho. Rin! O ganido insistia em vão, pois era capaz de apostar a cabeça que tinha sido daquela direção que a resposta em troca de seus apelos desesperados, num singelo: _aqui senhor, Jaken_, havia-se originado coisa de uma hora atrás, quando se vira em completa humilhação, lutando após despencar sem qualquer graça feito um saco de arroz que escorrega de uma carroça e rola montanha abaixo, dentro de um buraco de _tanuque _tapado pela nevasca.

Ainda mato esta menina! Resmungou, mas ela não estava ali para ouvir.

Era por aquela razão que lá estava ele parado junto à entrada de uma caverna, estreitando os olhos na tentativa de enxergar alguma coisa naquela escuridão de fim de tarde, enquanto rezava para que a criança de estimação de seu amo, não houvesse virado almoço de algum youkai de segunda classe, morador da encosta daquela maldita montanha, próxima ao lago gelado.

Com amargura lembrou que tal aventura havia começado bem cedo, logo após o desjejum matinal, assim que seu lorde, o Senhor Sesshomaru, O Grande Cão Branco das Terras do Oeste, decidira que seguiria sozinho por uma trilha que de fato parecia guardar algum tipo de pista consistente a respeito do paradeiro de Naraku.Nesse meio tempo, Rin cumprira sua agenda de sempre: colhera flores, correra tal uma desvairada atrás de um cachorro magro do mato, brincara com pedras e bolotas, comera frutas secas e quando tudo parecia perfeito demais, podia jurar, ela havia resolvido que era hora de buscar encrenca; pois com extremo pesar e embrulho no estômago, notou que a garota sorria para algo que seus olhos de youkai idoso a princípio, não eram capazes de identificar.

Assim a criança deu de ombros como se ele não existisse, e desconsiderando que no horizonte uma tempestade de neve começava a se formar, alheia se afastou numa corrida divertida, que suas pernas curtas eram incapazes de alcançar apesar dos esforços, com braços abertos como a caçar uma borboleta, ou qualquer daquelas coisas estúpidas que tanto gostava de perseguir.

Se algo acontecer àquela maldita criança, meu pescoço correrá grande risco! Já devia estar acostumado Jaken, é só o Senhor Sesshomaru dar as costas, para ela se meter em confusão.Deve haver a possessão de algum espírito sádico no corpo daquela menina, que adora me ver sofrer, não há outra explicação!

Enquanto conjeturava com seus pensamentos, o lagarto anão e humanóide, pisou em falso sumindo numa abertura do chão.

Mal teve tempo de lamentar.

Aaah...

Kohaku?

A pergunta soou tímida, ainda assim repleta de uma alegria genuína, quando enfim a sombra do menino que vinha seguindo pelo vale resolveu estacar junto a um lago congelado, e espera-la. Ele estava de frente para uma pedra que escondia parcialmente a boca de uma caverna, o olhar perdido em direção as montanhas; e somente tarde demais Rin percebeu que algo de errado devia estar acontecendo, pois ao terceiro chamado de seu nome, o menino que conhecia tão bem nada havia respondido.

_Ohoh_... Ela pensou já recuando alguns passos, andando de costas mesmo, no instante em que viu os ombros do menino levemente subirem e descerem, como se estivesse realmente contrariado com alguma coisa que de forma alguma teria o direito de revelar.

Desculpe, Rin-Chan. O garoto do vilarejo dos exterminadores murmurou, no exato momento em que sentiu um par de mãos frias a prenderem pelos ombros energicamente, impedindo-a de fugir.

Tomado por uma sensação de derrota o menino caminhou até a caverna poucos metros adiante.

Estarei lá dentro, Kagura.

Ela assentiu, e sussurrou para a criança: Também não fico feliz de fazer isto, menina, mas preciso cumprir ordens! Pausa. Kanna, traga o espelho.

_...Não devia ter desobedecido ao Senhor Sesshomaru, com certeza ele vai ficar bravo comigo..._

Senh-Tentou dizer, mas a mulher tapou-lhe a boca, enquanto se debatia feito uma doninha aprisionada numa armadilha de inverno. aqui, senhor Jaken! Ela gritou, quando mordeu a mão da youkai, esperando que o servo de seu protetor conseguisse de alguma forma ouvi-la e com isso fosse capaz de avisar a ele onde estava, para que então viesse salva-la como já havia feito tantas outras vezes.

_Venha logo Senhor Jaken._

Mas que pestinha! Se não tivesse coisas mais importantes a fazer, juro que lhe daria uma lição! Então torcendo o pescoço da menina em direção a outra criança de cabelos brancos, expressão distante e voz suave, Kagura fez com que mirasse diretamente no espelho.

Kanna dizendo apenas :Olhe aqui.

O vento cortante repleto de audácia afagou o rosto de feições perfeitas, enquanto flocos que caíam intermitentes sobre o branco de suas roupas e a prata dos cabelos o transformando num fantasma vivo, prenunciavam a última nevasca de um inverno rigoroso.

O acampamento está vazio. Sussurrou percebendo que a fogueira há muito se extinguira.

Não chegara a se atrasar, pelos seus cálculos não fazia duas horas que a lua tinha subido no alto do céu, contudo apenas a montaria demoníaca permanecia atrelada a árvore, trêmula de frio, e mais ninguém.

Calma Ah-Uhm,já vou livrá-la de seu sofrimento. Disse enquanto desamarrava o nó que prendia o pescoço do dragão, e aquecendo com a garra venenosa um punhado de madeira, permitiu que novamente o fogo esquentasse a pele escamosa da criatura.

No íntimo Sesshomaru já desconfiava de que teria problemas; afinal raras haviam sido as vezes que deixara a menina humana com seu servo enquanto resolvia seus próprios negócios, e os tinha encontrado longe de alguma confusão.

_...Jaken, aquele imprestável não seria tão inteligente a ponto de procurar um abrigo nesta tempestade, com certeza ficaria me esperando voltar, nem que para isso se transformasse num bloco de gelo... _Era um pensamento certeiro podia empenhar sua honra nisso.

Então o quê?

Não levou outro minuto para com seu faro apurado encontrar o rastro de Rin rumo ao oeste e obviamente o de seu criado.

Orelhas se moveram, e com um salto ele despencou do teto, caindo desajeitado dentro da cabana sobre uma adolescente agarrada ao youkai filhote, enfiada num _futon_ estranho que chamava de saco de dormir.

Woooh. Bufou enquanto tentava em vão equilibrar-se nos dois braços, e assim evitar a vergonha completa, pois certamente estava preste a se tornar o alvo de piadas do ano, caso Miroku acordasse e o visse ali, meio deitado, meio sentado em cima de Kagome e Shippou.

Ela já o fuzilava com os olhos, enquanto o youkai de cabelos brancos e roupa vermelha extravagante, corava terrivelmente.

I-nu-ya-sha. A adolescente soletrou raivosa.

Eu, eu não queria, Kagome, eu... Tentou emendar, já temendo o que estaria por vir. Senti a presença de um youkai, foi isso. Conseguiu completar sem ouvir o terrível comando_: Senta!!!_ Que tanto odiava. Respirou com alívio também por ter sido precavido o suficiente de falar em meio tom, logo, não despertando a mascote do grupo, ou mesmo a exterminadora e o monge.

Seria bem feito que tivesse um pouco de trabalho, Inuyasha, quem manda num tempo desses ficar sentado na cumeeira da casa da vovó Kaede, hein?

Feh. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito numa atitude pouco madura.

E quanto ao youkai?

Por um instante eu podia jurar que havia visto aquele servo idiota de meu irmão.

O Senhor Jaken?

Isso. E se ele está por perto...Sesshomaru também está.

Mas admita, desde a guerra contra os _Shinshinintais_, que você não têm tido grandes problemas com ele. Kagome piscou, sentando-se no saco de dormir, enquanto aconchegava melhor em seu peito um Shippou dorminhoco, que ressonava.

É verdade. Mas de qualquer forma é melhor não facilitar em se tratando dele.

Tem razão. Admitiu. Agora fique aqui perto do fogo e tente dormir. Talvez Sesshomaru apenas esteja de passagem, ou já teria aparecido para lutar.

Inuyasha suspirou, e segurando firme a _Tetsuiga _se recostou na parede, enquanto Kagome novamente se aconchegava no _futon_ que ele achava tão esquisito.

Kagome?

Que é?

Isso daí é mesmo quente?

Umhum, uma delícia, Inuyasha.

Com um pequeno salto ele se aproximou corando, agachando-se com as mãos no piso de madeira, ficando há menos de um palmo do rosto da colegial. Kagome, estive pensando, será que eu podia...

Inuyasha seu pervertido: senta!!!

O pobre meio-youkai não teve chance de completar a frase antes que desse doloridamente com a cara no chão: ...pedir pra você trazer um desses pra mim de sua Era... Resmungou com o canto da boca, estreitando os olhos, depois do fatídico comando que o mantinha de maneira subserviente preso à garota, que pelo Poço Come Ossos cruzava o tempo.

Desculpe, Inuyasha.

Felizmente a vila não é tão distante.

O youkai esverdeado murmurou com certo alívio ao vir que se encontrava a apenas dez passos da casa em que o irmão de seu mestre costumava buscar abrigo.

Com o nó dos dedos afastou a cortina de madeira, sendo prontamente recebido por um Inuyasha com expressão flamejante, e de espada em punho.

Por favor, Senhor Inuyasha, eu vim em paz.

Em paz você diz, e eu não acredito! Bateu o pé, enquanto bocejando Kagome despertava.

O que foi Inuyasha? A jovem sacerdotisa perguntou, e com os olhos muito abertos como se não os tivesse pregado naquela noite fria, terminou:Senhor Jaken?

Feh, eu disse que ele estava por perto.

Estou vendo.

Onde ele está?

Quem, o Senhor Sesshomaru?

Claro, seu imbecil. O _hanyou_ sacudiu a criatura pela gola da camisa até que ficasse tonta.

Eu não sei, eu não sei, vim aqui por outro motivo. De fato nem mesmo gostaria de encontrá-lo até resolver esta complicação.

Mas de que complicação está falando? A pergunta partira de Miroku que agora também se levantava.

Creio que tenha a ver com o irmão da exterminadora, e o passatempo de estimação de meu mestre, a senhorita Rin.

Kohaku, Kohaku você disse? Sango perguntou num sobressalto, enquanto tremendo, Shippou subia nos ombros de Inuyasha.

Esta manhã a menina Rin desapareceu de nosso acampamento, de princípio pensei que estivesse fazendo alguma de suas brincadeiras tolas, mas depois percebi que ela perseguia pegadas humanas não muito maiores que as de um menino de aproximadamente doze anos.

On-onde ele está? Sango praticamente voou em direção ao servo do Senhor das Terras do Oeste. Vamos me fale.

Também não posso assegurar. Mas creio que ele tenha a ver com isso...

Isso o quê? Inuyasha pareceu confuso.

Então Jaken, a criatura fiel ao _youkai_ belo abriu uma mochila improvisada com pele de veado, e de dentro retirou uma menina com cerca de um metro e vinte de altura, metida em roupas de inverno, pálida como a face da morte, e os olhos fora de foco sem qualquer traço de vida.

Meu Deus, é a Rin! O que aconteceu com ela? Kagome foi a primeira a se aproximar, debruçando-se sobre a garota, e encostando as costas da mão sobre a testa da criança.

Eu disse que havia vindo em paz, preciso de ajuda.

O cheiro da pequena humana, e do criado, levaram-no até aquela gruta abandonada sem grandes dificuldades, mas ao chegar lá, parecia que as essências se dispersavam em outra direção ao que tudo indicava, rumo ao vilarejo onde já havia confrontado seu irmão por inúmeras vezes.

Estranho. Disse ao perceber que outros odores também ali se misturavam, entre eles o do fedelho que servira como carcereiro de sua protegida durante o seqüestro armado por Naraku, além do de duas fêmeas youkais.

Sesshomaru tomava a rota do vilarejo, quando se viu abalroado por uma jovem atraente, de olhos vermelhos, penteado elegante e que trazia como marca registrada uma pena de prata nos cabelos e um leque nas mãos.

Ela se ajoelhou a seus pés em respeito, enquanto o vislumbrava com um olhar de admiração, obviamente incapaz de ser disfarçado.

Interessante, o que temos aqui? O príncipe sussurrou.

Trago uma mensagem, Sesshomaru, de Naraku.

Não me diga que ele a raptou de novo? Se for assim é mais estúpido que eu pensava.

Desnecessário a citação de nomes naquele caso.

Não, mas roubou sua alma. A prendeu no espelho de Kanna.

O quê? Os olhos dourados sempre frios tremeram por um instante.

Meu mestre propõe ao senhor uma troca.

Não faço negócios com youkais covardes.

Ela não viverá até o cair da noite de amanhã, Sesshomaru. O Naraku não tem honra. Kagura se levantou e tocou no ombro do demônio quase como uma carícia, e fosse em outra situação ele até teria considerado, mas estava irritado demais para pensar em diversão. E por mais que tente negar, está claro de que se importa com a garota.

O príncipe apenas deu um logo suspiro: eu sei.

_Naraku, maldito..._Impossível não rilhar os dentes ao pensar naquele covarde miserável e sem escrúpulos.

É ele sabia que a Senhora dos Ventos estava coberta de razão, afinal há meses não mais enxergava a necessidade de mentir para si mesmo, de que apenas deixava a tal criança acompanha-lo, sem que de sua parte qualquer laço de âmbito afetivo houvesse se desfraldado.

Fosse assim não teria ele por inúmeras vezes sem que houvesse qualquer glória envolvida ou satisfação pessoal em troca, a despeito do orgulho e justificativas que tentava imprimir em sua mente, colocado-se como salvador e protetor da menina, sempre pronto a resgata-la de alguma queda em precipício, abdução por youkais, e armadilhas bem tramadas contra si. Nem quando o tal Naraku havia-no trapaceado com um fragmento da _Jóia de Quatro Almas_ e um braço humano, com o qual pudera empunhar a _Tetsuiga_ mesmo que por breves instantes, Sesshomaru se empenhara numa caçada contra o vil _hanyou_, tal vinha fazendo, ao tomar como uma ofensa pessoal o rapto da menina que era acima de tudo uma espécie de elixir secreto, que somente ele no silêncio de seu ser, tinha a certeza de estar completamente cativo.

O que ele quer? Disse entre dentes.

Novamente um afago de Kagura, dessa vez no rosto, e ele permitiu que o toque se prolongasse cerrando os olhos por um instante há mais. Estava sozinho. Sozinho, e naquele momento lutava contra o que considerava o pior dos inimigos, um adversário invisível capaz de expurgar a vida, sem que houvesse chance de ao menos enfrentá-lo numa batalha, chamado apenas de: impotência.

O último fragmento da Jóia de Quatro Almas.

Ela já havia pegado a pena, e preparava-se para fugir, quando foi tomada pela mão do príncipe do Oeste, que a fez virar-se num sobressalto: Não tem mais nada a me dizer?

A youkai estremeceu, Sesshomaru estava usando de golpe sujo, tinha certeza que estava. Lançando mão de um artifício que para ela era impossível combater, a atração poderosa emanada daquele ser de beleza incrível e força suprema, que havia-na envolvido num sentimento claro e avassalador lacrado no fundo da alma pelo demônio de sangue nobre, e caráter intolerante.

_Desgraçado._ Ela apertou os olhos, e mesmo sob o risco de perder a vida, os relanceou até os insetos que a seguiam, então se lembrou que eles apenas viam o que faziam, mas não ouviriam o que conversavam se estivesse recostada contra o corpo dele, rostos colados; então encostando os lábios nos do youkai completo, sussurrou: a aranha, Sesshomaru, a aranha. Assim desvencilhando-se do abraço fortuito, jogou a pena para o alto, sabendo que sua mensagem tinha sido captada com inteligência.

Quando tudo isso acabar, Kagura, não me esquecerei de você.

Ela se arrepiou acenando com a cabeça, sabendo que no fundo aquela frase assegurava um claro duplo sentido.

Já imaginava. Suspirou triste.

Sesshomaru era honrado, mesmo cruel era um youkai honrado, que obedecia a um critério particular de escolha de adversários cada vez mais fortes na sua procura pelo poder absoluto.

Sesshomaru era honrado, independente do seu caráter sanguinário de guerreiro invencível, era honrado, pois até aquele dia orgulhava-se de jamais ter agido feito um youkai bárbaro, ansioso por saciar suas necessidades mais primitivas pura e simplesmente, tal uma besta humana, frente às carências fisiológicas de sobrevivência mais básicas.

Sesshomaru era honrado, nobre, forte e racional, condenava atos vis, e sempre que possível optava por lutas justas, quase nunca usando de subterfúgios, estratagemas ou planos encontrava-se numa situação de que teria muito provavelmente de descer de seu pedestal, para se equiparar a um daqueles demônios espúrios ou bandidos banidos de exércitos de samurais derrotados que tanto desprezava, e se postar como um mero ladrão de um fragmento de Jóia que nada lhe significava.

Roubar de uma humana? O vislumbre do pensamento o fez tremer.Tremer de ira e os olhos cerrados, a brisa do topo de uma montanha a fazer-lhe companhia, segurava a guarda da _Tenseiga._

_Tenseiga...A responsável por tudo isso...Devia atira-la neste precipício e estaria tudo resolvido.Uma espada que recobra vidas ao invés de matar, e que me leva a cometer os atos mais estúpidos de minha existência, porquê?_

_Não é como o Inuyasha, mesmo assim por mais que fuja, também têm as mesmas fraquezas do senhor Inutaisho...Sua mãe sabia disso, sabia disso o tempo todo; afinal vocês dois são extremamente parecidos.Nada é coincidência, Sesshomaru._

As palavras de _Urusue,_ ditas em seu próprio palácio há mais de cinqüenta anos, juntamente com a imagem do pai a perguntar-lhe se havia alguém que quisesse proteger, faziam-no sentir-se preso num círculo mágico preste a ser lacrado por algum monge implacável, e isso o revoltou; mas pela primeira vez na vida sim, sim existia alguém que precisava proteger, por mais que lutasse contra tamanha realidade, existia esse alguém e era uma criança. Uma criança. Uma vulgar e simples criança.

Mesmo tendo partilhado em seu corpo, as experiências com uma humana por quem nos últimos resquícios de juventude cometera desvarios em razão de um desejo praticamente incontrolável, fora por uma menina que não hesitara em empenhar sua espada, ambas, na verdade.

Por uma menina que no fulgor da inocência passara a segui-lo, sem exigências, temores ou perguntas. Uma lealdade baseada na confiança cega que o incomodara em princípio, mas que pouco a pouco enredara-no, com pequenos truques, sorrisos, gestos, folguedos, num único propósito: o de faze-lo sorrir, dizer duas ou três palavras mais gentis, ou conceder-lhe a possibilidade de um afago que não viria.

Atitudes incoerentes ele julgava, mas do qual não conseguira fugir, por mais que houvesse tentado.

Vou acabar logo com isso.

_Há alguém que queira proteger?_

Mais uma vez, e ele jurava ser a última, a pergunta ecoou, e nesse instante após tantos anos de omissão, enfim _Inutaisho_ teria uma resposta:

Sim, pai, há alguém.

Antes que a lua se distanciasse, então ele desapareceu no ar como um raio brilhante acima dos flocos de neve, que como lágrimas grossas cobriam a imensidão do vale antes verdejante.

Sombras amontoadas numa cabana de madeira esperavam uma espécie de veredicto, para enfim entrarem em ação. No meio do círculo uma trouxinha humana, como Inuyasha havia chamado, permanecia imóvel.

Os antes vivazes radiantes, e meigos olhos, apenas uma réstia do que até aquela manhã teriam conhecido do mundo, como destaque numa face com traços já fantasmagóricos.

O mais interessante é que o corpo ainda está quente. Miroku comentou, enquanto tentava desanuviar a tensão da hora, suas têmporas suavam em oposição a aparente tranqüilidade monástica.

Isso só pode ter sido obra do Naraku! Sango reclamou, enquanto inutilmente trocava a compressa das têmporas da menina.

Esperem aí! Kagome de repente levantou a voz e se pós de pé com um sobressalto. Acho que já entendi!

Verdade? O grupo perguntou em uníssono.

Se o Naraku está envolvido, alguma de suas criações também está.

Kanna? Miroku pareceu vacilar.

Pode apostar. Kagome piscou mais animada enquanto socava a própria mão.

Então o que estamos esperando? Vamos atrás daquela pirralha agora mesmo! Inuyasha convidou já colocando o corpo pra fora da cabana da velha Kaede.

Shippou, Miroku ,vocês ficam aqui cuidando da menina.

E quanto a mim, eu não conto? Jaken reclamou.

Hei, você faz parte do time dos _caras maus_, não pode se misturar com os mocinhos, né?

Argh.

Venha Sango ,Kagome? Inuyasha perguntou e ela assentiu apanhando o arco.

Estou indo.

Não haviam youkais naquela manhã, não haviam youkais para cruzarem seu caminho, apenas vilarejos que sob o rastro de uma nuvem branca, iam um a um sendo deixados para trás, tal as convicções que cada vez mais assistia se deteriorarem, feito a fumaça que trazia abaixo dos pés.

Os olhos que conheciam cada nuance daquelas terras, não acreditavam serem capazes de agora observarem as mesmas paisagens com nova perspectiva, contudo sensações antes preservadas a muito custo descortinavam num coração recém-descoberto: passível de considerável desprendimento, emoção.

Vidas humanas para ele nada mais eram que pura obra do acaso, logo, insignificantes, medíocres, vis, pois não passavam de criaturas fracas, aterrorizadas com quem lhes era naturalmente superior, feito ele: O Grande Sesshomaru, Senhor das Terras do Oeste, que em breve forjaria seu próprio império, não apenas as custas da herança imponente deixada pelo pai, mas oriundos dos próprios esforços. Era o destino que lhe cabia: sobrepujar a todos os demônios existentes no Japão, e como _Inutaisho_ governar.

Desde a mais tenra infância havia sido forjado, treinado, preparado com tamanho intuito, e nenhum outro. Não era um vilão, um monstro como pensava a grande maioria, e sim um ser munido de propósitos bastante delimitados.

Todavia, no instante em que há quatro estações desembainhara a _Tenseiga_ e tocara o corpo inerte de uma criança, uma aldeã que havia-no sorrido com uma falha entre os dentes no desembaraço da pureza total, Sesshomaru foi sem saber tocado por uma rosa, um rosa sem espinhos de nome Rin, e de repente grande parte do que acreditava ser a razão de sua vida, se desvanecia quando pensava em coisas antes consideradas fúteis, ingênuas, inúteis, como sorrir, sentir o afeto de outra pessoa, mesmo que de uma menina que nada conhecia da vida...Existissem mais humanos tão singelos, tão sinceros, tão dotados de coragem como era a pequena Rin, ou como num passado não muito distante o fora a bela Natsu, talvez seu ódio por estas criaturas apresentasse menor grau.

Não chegara a mudar o conceito que tinha acerca deles, estava certo disso, apenas tivera a desdita de se chocar por duas vezes, duas únicas vezes com seres que bem podiam ter sido concebidos por youkais superiores. Também tinha a tal reencarnação da sacerdotisa kikyou, a garota que acompanhava o bastardo de seu pai, a de nome Kagome, que havia salvado de ser abatida por um gás venenoso, quando _Makotsu_ o farmacêutico dos irmãos _Shinshinitais_, tentara forçá-la a um casamento indesejado, embora a considerasse estranha demais, se quisesse ser sincero. Era-lhe simplesmente indiferente. O mesmo não podia dizer da fêmea de seis anos que tinha como objeto de estimação.

Sentindo os cabelos esvoaçarem no instante em que tocou o chão, identificou a cabana. O fogo ainda aceso, e os cheiros de Jaken e da criança invadindo-lhe as narinas, entre eles o de Inuyasha e o bando inoportuno.

Inuyasha, sua coisa estúpida, porque não permaneceu selado naquela árvore maldita? Sussurrou entre dentes.

Ali, há não mais que cinqüenta metros considerando a picada em frente à cabana e o declive de um barranco, estava ele, em suas vestes de Pêlo de Rato de Fogo, aquela expressão sempre nervosa que denotava uma insegurança que Sesshomaru conhecia tão bem, além dos olhos que emanavam faíscas de mal contida ira, e insatisfação, repulsa.

Ora, ora Inuyasha, não vai desejar um bom dia para seu irmão mais velho?

Sesshomaru, o que quer aqui?

Adivinha...

Sussurrou como um réptil que na iminência de abocanhar sua presa executa um sarcástico ritual, o rodeia, e então devora a lebre a raposa, naquele caso um cão, um garoto cão.

Kagomeeee!!! A menina!!! Inuyasha gritou por sobre o ombro.

Tá legal.Entendi.

_O quê? _Sesshomaru pensou de imediato vacilando um passo: Não ouse a tocar nela, mulher!

Kagome parou a meio caminho largando o arco e a flecha, mas também não voltando para dentro da cabana, bem sabia do que o príncipe era capaz.

Jaken!Jaken!!

No segundo chamado a criatura de olhos esbugalhados, nariz afilado como um funil, e trapos esgarçados, surgiu na soleira como que cambaleando em função de uma série de socos.

Aqui, senhor.

Mas que raios foi isso, criatura? Sesshomaru dispersou o pensamento.

Hei, e eu aqui? Esqueceu de mim? Inuyasha pulava, agitava os braços e parecia indignado com a repentina indiferença de seu irmão mais velho.

São uns bárbaros, senhor. Respondeu a coisa ambulante chamada Jaken. Atacaram-me mesmo estando desarmado, tomaram meu bastão.

Tire Rin daqui, tenho negócios a resolver...Então se voltando para Inuyasha, mais uma vez era a encarnação da destruição da vida, a frieza trespassava a beleza quase diáfana, élfica de seu rosto bem traçado, num paralelo entre o completo desdém e a ignorância absoluta. Agora, Inuyasha, vamos dançar! Um breve sorriso enquanto estacava no ar coisa de dez metros acima do chão: Morra!

Ah, Sesshomaru, eu já conheço todos seus ataques!

Nunca me viu antes realmente motivado, fedelho miserável! Com um chute na boca do estômago o meio youkai foi arremessado contra uma árvore, esfacelando-a em mil pedaços, tal um arremedo de quando a Jóia de Quatro Almas sob a seta de Kagome vira-se partir em incontáveis fragmentos.

Inuyashaaaaaaaaaaa!!!! Ela enfim se moveu tomando a direção de onde o youkai que tanto amava, tentava se erguer, mesmo que sangue escapasse em golfadas pela boca.

Comovente, Ironizou, mas tenho uma jóia para pegar! Num salto Sesshomaru puxou a colegial pelo braço antes que ela se curvasse sobre o _hanyou_, Menina, você tem algo de que preciso.

E-e-eu? Gaguejou, enquanto o príncipe dos cabelos cor de prata a erguia no ar, até a galha de um grande cedro.

Seu desgraçado, filho da mãe, largue a Kagome, ou vou matá-lo, Sesshomaruuu!!!E como se tivesse asas nos pés Inuyasha o imitou. Era estranho, mas parecia que o lorde demônio não estava realmente interessado em lutar, mais dava a impressão de que desejava algo do qual era orgulhoso demais para pedir, perguntar, e por isso incitara o meio youkai para a briga.

Kagome agora tinha as costas rentes ao tronco, com passos sutis caminhava pela galha, enquanto sob a mira de Sesshomaru havia sido guiada até ali. Num gesto que traía uma aparente delicadeza, sutileza, o príncipe segurou o rosto da jovem e a examinou

com certa curiosidade.

Não há nada de especial em você, bonita, mas não estonteante...Ainda assim guarda uma certa força, menina.

O-o que, que, que-quer Sesshomaru? Kagome desviou o rosto enquanto ele a prensava ainda mais contra o cedro, uma das garras venenosas desenhando o traçado do queixo, como se pairasse muda uma ameaça, caso ela tentasse qualquer coisa que o desagradasse.

O último fragmento da Jóia. Não vim para lutar, vim para pegar esta bendita peça que falta ao quebra-cabeças de Naraku, coopere e talvez eu seja piedoso. Um suspiro. Diga ao Inuyasha para usar o mínimo da inteligência, e ficar fora disso. Faça aquilo que o derruba no chão de maneira humilhante. Mas sei que podemos resolver isso nós dois, é esperta, já percebi. Se meu irmão idiota insistir, irei mata-la aqui mesmo, ficou claro?

Ela assentiu com um movimento duplo de cabeça: I-Inuyasha o Seshomaru não quer lutar! Por favor, pare, pare Inuyasha!

Talvez ele não deseje mesmo lutar, ou já teria sacado a _Toukijin_, mas quer o único fragmento que nos restou, Kagome! E ele nunca se importou com o _Shikon No Tama_ antes!Não pode simplesmente entrega-lo a ele!!!

Então minha vida não conta? Ela fungou.

Conta, mas , mas..._Ai que imbecil que sou nunca me expresso direito._

Bastava, jamais iria ocupar o lugar de Kikyou por mais que dissessem ser ela a reencarnação da _Miko _responsável pela purificação da jóia, certamente o meio youkai, irmão do temível príncipe, não titubearia na iminência da morte de sua rival...Enquanto ela...Assim trincando os dentes:I-NU-YA-SHA SENTAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!

Ótimo. Sesshomaru meneou um sorriso, arrancando do pescoço uma gargantilha com o estranho pingente róseo e brilhante. Dizendo isso atirou-a no ar, metros e metros e metros acima do solo, mas sabia que ela teria onde aterrissar, em cima de Inuyasha obviamente. Depois que matar o Naraku, prometo devolver esta tal Jóia de Quatro Almas, e completa!!!Palavra de Sesshomaru!Obrigado.

Ao fundo já surgia um Jaken montando em Ah-Uhm com uma Rin atravessada, desfalecida, mas com a esperança de vida nas mãos de seu protetor.

Obrigado? Ele disse mesmo obrigado? Kagome com expressão estupefata mal podia acreditar naquilo que seus lábios repetiam.

No final da contas ele tem caráter. Miroku admitiu mais para si do que para Sango ou Shippou.

Verdade, tão diferente do Naraku.

Agora vamos, temos que falar com o Inuyasha!

Também vou... Shippou se adiantou ao grupo ao lado de Kirara.

Um sol pálido, tristonho, esmurecido, alojava-se no centro de um céu azul, indicando que a metade do dia já havia chegado, enquanto na ampulheta do tempo cada segundo contava numa corrida contra a sombra da morte, que voava baixo, bem perto de raptar mais uma alma; via-se na iminência de ser consumida sem piedade, tal a possibilidade de se tornar alimento de filhotes famintos, esganiçados, de uma gigantesca ave de rapina que aguardava paciente, o instante de desleixo da sua presa.

_Onis_, youkais, divindades, todos sucumbiam aos pés daquele mistério, e ainda que detivesse uma espada dotada do dom da ressurreição, após uma vã tentativa de novamente animar a criança que um dia resgatara dos braços e foices dos emissários do outro mundo, havia descoberto que exatamente como o caráter efêmero da vida humana, este milagre somente acontecia uma única e derradeira vez.

Não podia ser diferente. Rosnou enquanto fitava com desgosto o cabo talhado da _Tenseiga_. Já devia ter imaginado.

Não seria a espada então uma herança, mas sim uma maldição?A esse respeito estava quase certo.

_O que fiz para merecer isso, pai?_

Cabelos escuros, revoltos, emaranhados, e um corpo roliço antes tão quente, repleto de energia pueril, repousava cândido nos joelhos do príncipe, amparado por um abraço reservado, enquanto olhos sempre frios e alheios, traziam algo como um vestígio de tristeza.

Devia-na ter deixado no palácio junto com você, Jaken, era o mais seguro e prudente.

Em quase um século de convivência diária, Jaken o ex-líder de um clã, que abandonara a própria raça para seguir ao Lorde Cão, jamais havia-no visto tão repleto de mágoa contida, não rebelde, e de modo ainda mais espantoso: destituída da prepotência que lhe era tão natural, inerente.

Ela não teria ficado senhor, arrumaria um jeito de me forçar a encontra-lo, nem que para isso tivesse de me enlouquecer.

Pensei que já houvesse conseguido... O belo de feições aristocráticas tentou uma brincadeira cínica, forçando um dos raros sorrisos, mas o tom estava carregado de nostalgia, saudade? Tem razão, Rin sabe ser bastante persuasiva.

_Ele se afeiçoou a menina. O Senhor Sesshomaru realmente se importa com ela, pensava ser apenas um divertimento, mas não, é mais do que isso...É ternura...Também estou sentindo falta dela, porquê será?_

Aquela Kagura já devia ter chegado. Era uma constatação.Cumpri minha parte no acordo.

Então o vento soprou mais forte agitando idéias, emoções e trazendo a esperança como regalo.

Você devia usar a Jóia nela, Sesshomaru. A voz surgiu do céu, enquanto a mensageira que esperava com sua presença marcante, sedutora e atrevida, se aproximou abanando um leque.

Está atrasada. Disse ele se erguendo, antes deitando a garota delicadamente sobre a neve.

_Não imaginava que Sesshomaru fosse tão atencioso com esta certeza, Naraku, cometeu um grande erro envolvendo esta humana mais uma vez em seus planos..._

Dê-me o fragmento.

Ela pediu esticando os dedos, o olhar ansioso, tenso como temesse alguma ação abrupta do _youkai._

Quem pensa que sou, mulher? Cumpri o que seu mestre exigiu, o meu trato daqui por diante será apenas com ele, de repente um sorriso apareceu no canto da boca do aristocrata, mestre da Lua Crescente, leve-me ao seu senhor imediatamente, ou eu a mato!

Se prefere assim, siga-me.

_Jóia de Quatro Almas! Nunca imaginei que o objeto de obsessão de meu irmão de sangue impuro, alguma vez encabeçaria a lista de minhas prioridades. O que terá acontecido comigo, desde...Desde que fui abatido pela ferida do vento e protegido pela guarda da Tenseiga?Algo mudou definitivamente dentro de meu íntimo, a busca infindável por poder já não me satisfaz, e por outro lado a simples possibilidade da criança humana se vir alvo de um fim terrível, por mais que eu rejeite a verdade, aquece meus nervos, assusta-me._

Jaken observava as costas eretas de Sesshomaru, com o corpo inerte da menina atravessado sobre os joelhos do youkai montado sobre o dragão de duas cabeças, acima da neve, da névoa o grupo voava no rastro de uma pena de prata rumo a um destino desconhecido.

A serenidade fria do príncipe, burlada por uma áurea de dúvida.

Há não muito mais que seis meses, Inuyasha possuído pelo domínio maligno da _So´ounga_, a espada maldita de _Inutaisho _capaz de abrir os infernos e libertar as almas condenadas, permitira que um fato não de todo inédito, embora indubitavelmente inusitado sucedesse, a união de forças entre o Lorde do Oeste, e o _hanyou_ bárbaro, que pela a comunhão das presas _Tenseiga _e _Tetsuiga_ propiciara a aniquilação de _Takemaru_, bem como o lacre eterno da lâmina que poderia abalar os céus, a terra, e o mundo dos mortos. Desde aquele dia, a frase proferida num adeus repleto de mágoa, retumbava em seus ouvidos como uma cantilena sem fim.

Lembranças invadiram-no, com sorrisos inocentes, e o doce chamado de seu nome numa voz infantil: _Sesshomaru Sama, Sesshomaru Sama, Sesshomaru Sama_...

Podia ainda experimentar a sensação de terror que o dominara, e do qual fora preciso lançar mão de um artifício, que consistira em gritar para sua própria alma de que ele, O Grande Sesshomaru, não protegia à ninguém; o que o fez admitir tudo aquilo não passar de uma grande mentira, pois se já se acreditava reticente quanto ao relacionamento, à permissão de Rin segui-lo, e mesmo as inúmeras batalhas com o meio youkai que não haviam culminado em morte,logo, o que só poderia significar uma coisa no final das contas: Sesshomaru se importava...Bem, ao menos com aqueles que de alguma forma estariam ligados a ele.

Claro que aquela descoberta era algo que não poderia revelar à mais alguém, mas de certa forma sentia-se aliviado, havia percebido que ser poderoso, digno, honrado e respeitado, não implicava em necessariamente ser malévolo. Não havia _Inutaisho_ sido famoso por sua justiça principalmente? Trezentos anos fora o tempo que levara para consolidar sua fama de temível príncipe, um ano para reconhecer que estava errado.

Num leve menear de cabeça, seus olhos dourados, brilhantes e ternos repousaram na garotinha: _tão tranqüila_, ele pensou_, tão frágil, tão minha...Minha pequena Rin._

À frente do grupo, Inuyasha seguia a passos praticamente impossíveis de serem alcançados, entre saltos sobre galhas de árvores e numa corrida desabalada, praguejava consigo mesmo: Kagome só pode ter enlouquecido, entregar tão facilmente o último fragmento que nos restou, depois de termos sofrido tanto, para consegui-lo no túmulo de meu pai?Sesshomaru eu vou matar você!!!!

É a oitava vez que ele grita isso, observou Miroku montado em Kirara juntamente com a colegial da era moderna, a exterminadora, e o pequeno Shippou raposa.

Desapontada Kagome também amargava o sabor da culpa, contudo ele nem ao menos permitira que ela lhe desse uma explicação. De alguma forma sabia que o príncipe estava sendo sincero, afinal havia salvado sua vida das garras de _Mukotsu_ uma vez, sem que propósito algum que o beneficiasse estivesse envolvido. Havia protegido Inuyasha do _Gouryhouka_ de _Takemaru_ e empenhado o nome de sua família, seu reino, em troca daquele fragmento. Não, Sesshomaru não estava mentindo. Podia ser frio, desalmado, arrogante, mas jamais suscitara qualquer suspeita com relação a sua índole, e isso era fato inconteste.

Assistira a batalha que ele travara também para libertar Inuyasha da influência da espada maligna, e do sangue youkai assassino que o apoderara, Sesshomaru era um mistério, mas tinha certeza de que podia confiar nele, e no fundo ansiava para que um dia o alto muro erigido em torno daquele relacionamento conturbado, fosse posto abaixo como _Inutaisho_ desejava, e _Tottoussai _alertara.

Inuyasha, suspirou tristonha, você perdoou a Kikyou...E, e a Jóia estava quase completa... Um soluço escapou da garganta da garota, e como que para evitar um constrangimento por parte da amiga, a guerreira do vilarejo dos exterminadores, ordenou:Kirara, mais rápido, é o único jeito de alcançarmos o Inuyasha! assim o gato demônio passou a cortar o vento, até que a pele dos humanos ardesse de frio, como que armado de finas lâminas.

_O cheiro de Sesshomaru ainda está forte, parece que ruma direto para as terras dele, estranho. Será que desistiu de encontrar o Naraku?Não, isso não faz o estilo daquele miserável, então o quê?_

Um rabo de cavalo negro se agitava, o rodamoinho que se debatia contra uma assombrosa forma humana, alada que deflagrara de um atraente jovem com o braço enfiado em concha.Kouga o príncipe dos youkais Lobos do Oeste havia acertado, _Ayame_ a antiga prometida fenecera para lhe dar tal informação, e ela estava certa: ali naquela caverna escondia-se a temível criatura que Naraku havia criado de sua própria natureza, para proteger a criança que guardava o coração humano de _Onigumo_, razão pelo refúgio no monte _Hakurei_, enquanto reconstruía o corpo multiforme destroçado por Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, e ao mesmo tempo se livrava do empecilho que eram os sentimentos mundanos, que o bandido um dia havia nutrido pela sacerdotisa Kikyou.

Não estava sendo fácil, arriscava perder os dois fragmentos que multiplicavam sua velocidade já incrível, e mais, poderia como _Ayame_, não sair com vida daquele lugar. Mas devia isso ao seu clã, aos companheiros mortos numa armadilha, e também a Kagome a quem verdadeiramente entregara seu coração.

Vou pegar essa maldita criança e leva-la para o inferno comigo!!!

Kouga gritou, enquanto o golpe que socava o estômago de _Mouryoumaru_ era de volta arremetido com força duplicada, sangue escorreu das presas do atraente demônio lobo, mas perseverança também era sua marca.

_Ginta_ e _Ragaku_ haviam partido para o vilarejo no intuito de buscar ajuda, mas ele não podia retroceder. sentia que a batalha estava no fim, e se ele próprio não chegasse a ter o prazer de confrontar o Naraku, ao menos desempenharia importante papel na sua derrota.

Eu já disse que irei levar este bebê malignoooooooo!!!!!!!

_Eu não sei o que é pior, caçar um hanyou covarde que se esconde por trás de fantoches, ou enfrentar seus próprios traidores que desejam elimina-lo, para tomarem seu lugar? Isto me enoja!!!_

O cheiro de sangue tomou de conta do olfato apurado, e da mesma maneira que saíra como um desvairado no rastro do irmão mais velho, Inuyasha estacou. Uma caverna na encosta de uma montanha e ao lado de um lago congelado, trazia uma festa de odores desagradáveis: suor, sangue humano e sangue youkai, particularmente de um youkai que nada lhe agradava.

Parece que o _lobo fedido_ está ferido!

E foi Miroku que com o báculo de Buda apontou: Vejam, o Inuyasha está entrando naquela gruta.

Vamos Kirara, desça.

O que terá acontecido? Shippou perguntou enquanto tremia.

Não sei, mas vamos logo descobrir. Kagome asseverou enquanto munia-se do arco.

Uma nuvem de miasma pairava sobre uma floresta densa coberta de neve, e que entre galhas espessas escondia uma construção talhada em mármore e opala. Com um arfar no peito, e a garra a estalar, Sesshomaru experimentou uma concussão na alma. Já havia vivido o bastante, mas nunca para ser tão insultado, então cerrando os olhos uma memória o arrebatou, uma memória de cerca de cinqüenta anos...

_Fui enviado para acabar com você, Sesshomaru, como o pobre Hanyou. Em breve irá ter o mesmo destino que seu pai, e a família dos Cães Youkais finalmente terá sido exterminada!_

_Jamais...Hai!_

_Nunca enquanto viver, serei comparado àquele maldito meio youkai..._

_Com um giro perfeito em torno de si mesmo, capaz de provocar uma intensa rajada de vento, seguida por uma concussão cortante, Sesshomaru chicoteou o ar, com feixes dourados que iluminaram a noite sem lua como se um grande meteoro houvesse se espatifado no chão, ou se ele, por alguma proteção sobrenatural houvesse sido envolvido pela cauda de alguma estrela cadente, que estivesse rasgando o céu, naquele exato momento._

_Isso não é o bastante para ferir Tenguromaru...O youkai esbravejou com ira, enquanto que de suas patas emergiram uma barreira de energia, capaz de consumir e desviar o golpe de luz, emanado pelas garras afiadas do jovem príncipe. Já disse minha missão é dar cabo ao último Grande Cão do Oeste, e não me darei por satisfeito enquanto não houver arrancado sua cabeça. O monstro com quase dez metros, investiu violentamente contra o guerreiro, que ainda na forma humana, fora capaz de se esquivar saltando alto permanecendo por alguns instantes suspenso no ar._

_Se ao menos eu soubesse, onde meu pai deixou escondida a Tetsuiga, poderia acabar com este Tenguromaru num único golpe..._

_Quem lhe enviou, parece tê-lo instruído muito bem a meu respeito.Mas diga a seu mestre, que Sesshomaru é invencível, isto é, se depois de ferido conseguir ainda sair vivo. Com um breve estalar de dedos na mão direita, uma pequena fumaça tóxica começou a ser evaporada das longas unhas do príncipe, para numa fração de segundos se transformar numa grande e densa névoa de gases esverdeados, letais._

_Então o monstro tossiu, e pareceu se desnortear por alguns instantes, enquanto Sesshomaru novamente se erguia no ar e se preparava para dar um desfecho, àquela batalha que já durava em tempos humanos, mais de uma semana._

_Ninguém invade as Terras de Meu Pai, e sai ileso, esta é a lei._

_Não a que estou pronto a obedecer. Rebateu o felino, que mesmo um tanto quanto zonzo, fora capaz de aspirar a nuvem de gases e expeli-la pela boca humana como uma baforada de fogo, que por pouco, muito pouco não teria incendiado todo o corpo do belo youkai, não fosse sua incrível velocidade. Nunca ouviu falar que gatos têm sete vidas, Sesshomaru? Portanto, ainda me faltam cinco para exterminar, enquanto você tem apenas uma!_

_Então as garras do youkai cresceram a uma proporção três vezes maior do que a esperada pelo príncipe, e os vestígios da forma humana que o felino ainda trazia, imediatamente foram substituídas por uma aterradora face mitológica do Grande Tigre da Malásia._

_O silêncio de Sesshomaru, segundo a observação de seu próprio pai, que o havia treinado e preparado como um youkai superior, era sua maior arma. Uma estranha tranqüilidade possuiu todo seu ser, enquanto num instante que para olhos desatentos poderia parecer um desapropriado momento de vaidade, Sesshomaru acariciou a macia pele branca que sempre trazia presa ao ombro e que muitos, tolamente, acreditavam ser apenas parte de sua rica indumentária imaculada._

_Tem razão, e de modo algum pretendo desperdiçá-la com você. Foram as últimas palavras do lorde, antes que ele soltasse ao vento a longa pelagem alva, que delicadamente arrematava ao ombro, e um assustador processo de mutação se apoderasse de seu corpo; primeiro os longos cabelos cor de prata se arrepiaram no ar, as garras tornaram-se mais longas, os olhos dourados então foram arrebatados por um vermelho intenso que os tomou inteiramente de conta, fazendo em tudo desaparecer a beleza angelical herdada de sua mãe, para que enfim assumisse as características tão temidas do Cão Branco, que um dia havia sido seu pai. As estranhas, e aparentemente inocentes marcas arroxeadas, que trazia na face ganharam forma de estrias, responsáveis por alongarem seu rosto, sem que o desfigurassem após o retorno a forma humana, num grande focinho de cão com dentes afiados, e um corpo gigantesco que deveria medir pelo menos quinze metros de altura._

_Então o que até o momento parecia uma batalha apocalíptica, passou a não ter dimensões em palavras humanas, capazes de descreverem o que de fato acontecia naquelas terras. Os dois gigantes em suas monstruosas formas animalescas vararam os céus, com saltos que pareciam querer ultrapassar a barreira das nuvens, em direção ao espaço desconhecido. Vales eram varridos sob suas caudas em questão de segundos, e os pequenos e pobres vilarejos assistiam assustados àquela batalha em defesa da honra, ou em troca do prêmio que seria destruir o mais poderoso Clã de toda Ásia, e do qual apenas um evidentemente sairia vitorioso._

_Na traição natural felina, Tenguromaru, portanto, cravou os dentes na garganta do Cão, que também era o Senhor das Terras do Oeste.A lufada de sangue que escapou do pescoço do youkai, o asfixiou prontamente, o que provocou a imediata defesa do corpo do príncipe, numa rajada de energia, capaz enfim de abalar a monstruosa forma do tigre._

_Se este for meu fim, não irei sozinho..._

_Sesshomaru não pensou uma segunda vez, antes que seu corpo fosse arremessado com toda violência contra o chão, metros e metros abaixo de seus pés, ele cerrou então os olhos, e com as parcas forças que ainda lhe restavam enfiou as garras venenosas e afiadas, diretamente no coração do tigre num breve instante de relapso do felino, que num grito de dor lacinante sentiu as entranhas derreterem, ao serem consumidas pelo poderoso ácido, para em seguida já vencido, Sesshomaru o retalhar em milhares de pedaços, que como fumaça foram tragados pelo vento. E assim, enfim ele se deixou abater, com os cabelos eriçados e os dentes esganiçados, antes que a escuridão total o levasse juntamente com o desmaio_

"_Era você Naraku, o tempo todo era você, Tenguromaru, e...E...O infeliz que me envolveu na armadilha com Natsu. Foi você quem a matou então? Agora tudo me fica claro, e percebo como fui estúpido, cego e imprudente."_

Um sorriso amargo varou o rosto de Sesshomaru, uma expressão quase enlouquecida, olhos vermelhos fustigados, e um ganido, um ganido de ódio contra si próprio, mais do que pelo inimigo em questão.

"_Agora entendo pai, não sou digno de usar a Tetsuiga, So´ounga e mesmo a Tenseiga, minha ganância por poder transforma-me num tolo, num prepotente inútil, que do alto de sua impudência, é incapaz de notar o que mais próximo dele está.Sesshomaru, de Grande tens apenas a fama!_

_Parabéns Inuyasha, enfim tenho de admitir, é o mais esperto!"_

Se-senhor Sesshomaru, não posso acreditar que...

Sim, ele penetrou minha fortaleza, e esta não é a primeira vez.Cinqüenta anos atrás, quando fora verificar o que acontecera ao Inuyasha, e descobrira sobre o lacre Jaken, meu palácio foi invadido.Creio que se lembra de eu ter desaparecido.

Ah, sim. Na época pareceu-me muito estranho, fazia pouco tempo que havia herdado as Terras, menos de cento e cinqüenta anos.

Pois bem, fui pego numa armadilha pelo Naraku, e aqui está ele pelo visto, pretendendo tomar tudo o que pertence a minha linhagem. Murmurou entre dentes, não para esconder algo de Kagura, que nada mais era para ele que puro prazer, talvez um certo compadecimento e atração, mas sim porque a constatação havia-no provocado náuseas.Não erigi meu império ainda, mas pelo visto Naraku satisfaz-se com o que por direito apenas a mim pertence.Pelo menos é o que pensa.

Kagura fez uma volta no ar, e ajoelhando-se frente a grandes portões, enfiou a pena nos cabelos. A expressão que trazia no olhar era cínica, um tanto reservada, e ao mesmo tempo desfiava um novelo de desafio. É aqui que ele o espera, Sesshomaru.

Jaken, fique de olho nela.A ordem trazia entrelinhas o que a escrava youkai já esperava. Então tomando a criança nos braços, aguardou que o humano de nome Kohaku, que certa vez quase sucumbira entre suas garras o seguisse. Vamos.

Sim. O garoto respondeu desprovido de emoção, ainda que a imagem do rosto de uma linda jovem, em trajes de exterminadora estivesse o acompanhando. _"Desculpe irmã, mas é chegada a hora de cumprir meu destino, ao menos poderei vingar a morte de nosso pai e seus companheiros..."_

Assim, com os cabelos agitados pelo vento, um sol de fim de tarde a refletir nas roupas imaculadas, e naquele passo solene, lento e ainda assim ameaçador, Sesshomaru o Senhor das Terras do Oeste, o Senhor daquele Castelo, cruzou a ponte que separava a floresta da fortaleza milenar, pronto para digladiar-se com Naraku, o meio youkai que escolhera como inimigo supremo.

"_Ninguém invade as Minhas Terras, e sai ileso, esta é a lei."_

O bordão tão conhecido enfim ganhava nova roupagem, novo tom.

Ele entrou espalhando pedras, fragmentos de rocha e gelo, a concussão aterradora que deixou um rastro de luz emanar na boca da caverna. Não irá participar desta festa sozinho, lobo fedido!!!

A _Tetsuiga Vermelha_ responsável por quebrar a barreira de miasma, também foi o sinal que _Mouryoumaru _aguardava para poder fugir dali com_ Hakudoushi _em seu encalço.

Inuyasha?Kouga se virou, um breve sorriso entre as presas afiadas.Nunca pensei que ia ficar feliz em te ver, _cara de cachorro!_

Argh...Grunhiu Inuyasha. E mais irritado ficou ao perceber que _Mouryoumaru _havia saído ileso de sua ferida do vento. Não temos tempo para conversa!

Tem razão...Gostaria de ver a Kagome, se não se importa...

Então tudo parou, inclusive a ironia belicosa do meio youkai, ao vir o príncipe dos lobos banhado em sangue.É que, e-eu...Era pela razão de não suportar o sofrimento, a dor, a perda, que ansiava tal um andarilho por um local onde repousar, que se lançava de corpo, alma, e vontade numa eterna busca pela força; reunir a jóia e assumir a identidade de um demônio poderoso tal havia sido seu pai, como, como era o irmão, por mais que não gostasse de pensar sobre o assunto.

Sentindo um calafrio subir pela espinha ele consentiu. Está bem, Kouga, eu vou leva-lo até onde ela está.

Naquele instante, Inuyasha sabia que nada poderia negar ao rival; era fato claro que o lobo não sobreviveria mais do que poucos minutos, e somente a sorte, o destino o havia colocado na frente da gruta, após tê-lo desviado de seu objetivo que era caçar Sesshomaru, e o maldito fragmento do _Shikon no Tama_, o último que restara, que o demônio do Oeste tomara de Kagome.

Por dois segundos os olhos dourados, sempre confusos, raivosos, alertas, declinaram sobre o corpo esfacelado de um jovem guerreiro, enquanto uma sensação ruim se apoderava de seus nervos, e o cabo da espada recebia mudo este tremor, uma ira que o atingia em cheio em seu ponto mais vulnerável, a piedade, fosse ela destinada a humanos, youkais, meio youkais como _Jinenjii, Shiori_, e até a quem não simpatizava como Kouga, o insolente lobo que raptara Kagome e a declarara "sua mulher" sem qualquer reserva, pudor, ou vacilo, uma atitude que no fundo ele invejava por mais que renegasse.

Fora isso, o meio demônio reconhecia, não havia motivo para odiar o príncipe de cabelos negros, olhos azuis e temperamento quente.

Ora imbecil, como pôde ser tão fraco? Gritou, como uma fuga, uma justificativa, pois de fato estava pasmo, afinal no lugar onde antes se viam os dois fragmentos de jóia, existia apenas sangue seco e feridas de guerra, que nunca fechariam.

Aproximando lentamente com a placidez e tranqüilidade constante, o monge pousou de leve a mão sobre o ombro de Inuyasha, parecia óbvio que o youkai, melhor o _hanyou_, denotava receio, confusão e até mesmo uma certa dose de medo, como se refletisse sobre o destino do rival, e dele próprio, meio a toda aquela trama urdida pelo Naraku, o vilão que colecionava os mais diversos tipos de inimigos.

Miroku não o tentou, provocou, incitou.

Não se preocupe Inuyasha, vou tira-lo daqui!

Por mais de um minuto Inuyasha permaneceu parado indeciso com tantos pensamentos, odores, apreensão, contrito; enquanto que com o príncipe dos lobos sobre as costas, o monge saía da gruta.

_Droga parece que finalmente tudo vai se resolver, de uma forma ou de outra, e...Argh, Maldição._

Então tudo voltou, voltou como se cinqüenta anos não houvessem transcorrido, o encontro com Kikyou, a promessa de se tornar humano para a sacerdotisa, e por fim o lacre.

Assim ele sacudiu a cabeça como que decidido a afastar aquelas idéias tenebrosas, ao mesmo tempo em que admitiu: Kagome, Kagome, tenho sido um idiota. Suspirou e guardando a _Tetsuiga_ tentou alcançar o discípulo pervertido de Buda. Hei, Miroku, espere por mim!

Kagome, uma estudante do colegial, comum, bonita, mas não exuberante, sem qualquer sinal que a fizesse se destacar na multidão de Tokyo, num metrô, shopping, parque; apenas mais uma colegial de saia plissada, meias longas, e que por algum motivo estranho, inexplicável, havia sido escolhida, eleita, predestinada por mais que detestasse tamanha palavra, a romper a barreira do tempo, ultrapassar o que nem mesmo os mais renomados cientistas de sua época, eram capazes de asseverar com precisão se tal acontecimento um dia poderia vir a se verificar, logo, contrariando tudo o que parecia racional.

Sango não quis falar nada, nem mesmo permitiu que Shippou se aproximasse, mas sabia que era sobre algo assim que a amiga devia estar refletindo. Pois não era uma simplória, crescera como guerreira num clã de exterminadores de youkais, e a observação do inimigo fazia parte do treinamento, deste o modo ao vir a maneira como a jovem se sentara, recolhida a um tronco de árvore, e que com ar distante, distraído parecia fitar além da entrada da gruta, com uma vazia expressão de melancolia,logo, não podia significar outra coisa, que não preocupação quanto a sua ligação com Inuyasha e o que o destino os reservaria dali por diante, e Sango era capaz de apostar o _Osso Voador_ nisso, ah se podia.

_Inuyasha, o que será de nós quando tudo isso acabar? Irei tornar a vê-lo, ou aos outros? _

Uma lágrima rolou atrevida pelo rosto da colegial, e daquela vez ela não evitou, desviou, fingiu ser um cisco como sempre fazia.

_Eu queria que este dia nunca chegasse, mas pelo visto a aventura está no fim, e minha vida vai voltar a ser como antes, vai voltar ao normal. Ao normal?_

_Eu queria ficar com você Inuyasha..._

A cabeça de Kagome pesou e encontrou apoio nos joelhos, e teria se escondido ali por minutos infindáveis, se não fosse desperta por uma sensação, a presença silenciosa de Miroku numa sombra que estendeu sua silhueta na neve espessa.

Mirok...A pronuncia do nome não chegou ao fim, pois o assombro que Kagome vivenciou foi algo impossível de transmitir em palavras, mesmo depois da batalha contra _Ginkotsu_ e _Renkotsu_, quando vira o corpo exausto e lanhado de batalha, Kouga trazia aquele vestígio de morte no semblante.

ka-go-me. Ele tentou um sorriso, e a colegial respondeu com a mão tocando a face ensangüentada, ao fundo, recostado a uma árvore ao lado de Kirara, Inuyasha trazia um ar de compreensão, silêncio, respeito.

Fique quieto, Kouga, poupe suas forças, eu vou tentar fazer um curativo, e...

Não adianta, prefiro passar os últimos minutos aqui, com você. Disse que era minha mulher, mas nunca minha esposa, seria pedir demais, e é como mulher que desejo tê-la ao meu lado, Kagome. Ela corou simplesmente.

_O que será que ele está pretendendo com isso?_

Tentei vingar meus companheiros, derrotar o Naraku, e proteger você. Falhei em tudo, é por isso que irá precisar dele. Com uma força, a energia de um príncipe guerreiro, suspirou e chamou: Hei, Inuyasha, venha até aqui. Não vou morde-lo, ca-ra de cachorro.

Ora, seu! O meio youkai sussurrou enquanto num salto caiu de cócoras e palmas no chão.

O coração daquele maldito, está dentro da concha do _Mouryoumaru, _mesmo armado com o _Goraishi_ de meus ancestrais, fui incapaz de quebrar a carapaça, fiz apenas uma fissura, creio que a crosta esteja protegida por alguma aura mágica; ele e o moleque _Hakudoushi _pretendem trair o desgraçado, aquele fe-de-lho desgraçado, foi e-le quem arrancou meu punho com a foice...Argh!

Nós já sabemos tudo sobre esses dois miseráveis, Kouga, poupe-se imbecil, não está nos dizendo nenhuma novidade. Resmungou murchando as orelhas em desdém.

Exceto pelo fato de que o ponto fraco de Naraku não é o coração, como antes nós pensávamos.

O quê? Foi a vez de Kagome se surpreender. Mas e...

Se-se fosse assim, ele já teria morrido, pois _Hakudoushi_ protege o bebê, que por sua vez guarda o coração que pertenceu a _Onigumo_...Kagome,usei a jóia em minhas pernas, porque fiquei inválido, ela me controlava, _Midoriko _me controlava. Este era o meu segredo. A proteção de meus ancestrais permitiu que eu lutasse, mesmo assim, hoje senti que a sacerdotisa pretendia se aproximar de Naraku...Foi a-algo inexplicável.

A Kikyou uma vez disse que a única forma de se deter o Naraku era completando a jóia.

Aqueles dois me roubaram os fragmentos, meus golpes foram inúteis, são muito fortes. O desejo de Naraku está preste a se realizar, e agora somente vocês po-de-m detê-lo.

O desejo de _Midoriko_, você quis dizer. Completou Sango, a jovem do vilarejo onde o _Shikon No Tama_ tivera origem. E isto significa que, que...Kohaku também terá de ser sacrificado. Ela vacilou por um instante, mas conseguiu se manter segura, firme, e brava diante de tão assustadora possibilidade.

Miroku com sua experiência religiosa, e tentando mudar o rumo que havia atingido sua amada, não demorou muito a racionalizar: Agora começo a entender, talvez o nosso adversário não seja realmente o Naraku, e sim a sacerdotisa presa dentro da jóia, lutando para sair.

Com as mãos nas orelhas Shippou começou a pular: Aaah, não estou entendendo mais nada.

Pois eu sim! Kagome ergueu os olhos decidida. Sango, Miroku, se eu sou a reencarnação de Kikyou como dizem, pode ser que o Naraku tenha sido a _Midoriko_ no passado, e é bem possível que seu desejo de corromper a jóia esteja atrelado à sede de vingança por ter perdido a guerra no mundo terreno.

Ainda que dentro da jóia continue a batalha, pausa e Inuyasha coçou confuso a cabeça, isso pode mesmo ter corrompido o espírito da sacerdotisa, Miroku? E se Kagome tiver razão, como ela teria reencarnado em _Onigumo_, se sua alma continua presa dentro da pedra? Ora todos nós sabemos que aquele bandido que a Kikyou cuidava fez um pacto com demônios, e teve seu corpo consumido. Não faria sentido, há de concordar.

Ai, que você se engana Inuyasha, eu não disse que era necessariamente uma reencarnação, logo o contato total de um espírito, mas talvez uma vontade manifestada por alguma das quatro almas, que poderosa o bastante, tenha conseguido se desprender, e montar toda a armadilha em que foi lacrado e a sacerdotisa Kikyou assassinada, além de minha família amaldiçoada, para que o _Shikon No Tama_ chegasse enfim as mãos de Naraku, que seria capaz de pervertê-la e assim liberar o ódio da _Miko_ por ter permanecido presa junto aos youkais que combatia com tanto vigor.

Kouga assentiu, a dor cada vez mais intensa. Foi isso o que quis di-zer...O rosto banhado de suor, contudo, repleto de uma estranha paz, enquanto repousava a cabeça nos joelhos da jovem que amava. No final das contas, ele é melhor do que eu. Sussurrou sem que Inuyasha percebesse, o que de imediato recebeu um sorriso tristonho. Inuyasha! O _hanyou_ voltou-se novamente para o rival. Escute aqui, e escute bem: não nos veremos novamente, então eu quero que prometa, não, melhor, jure, jure que jamais, jamais deixará a Kagome, que nada de mal irá acontecer a ela, que nunca a fará sofrer ou chorar, estará sempre ao seu lado, custe o que custar,ouviu bem?

O quê, eu? Inuyasha espichou o pescoço, um rubor acentuado na face denotando timidez.

Jure! A voz era de comando, ainda que falha, e o sangue que jorrava do abdômen apresentasse um tom escurecido, coagulado.

Está bem ,eu, eu juro. Inuyasha acatou por fim, o olhar escondido por entre a franja desfeita, e as presas a se destacarem dos lábios finos.

E sem esperar por mais, Kouga apanhou a mão da colegial e do meio demônio, e pousou ambas sobre o peito.

Isto é um velho costume de minha tribo, quer dizer que estarão ligados aqui e depois... Num suspiro, Kouga pareceu encerrar a vida, mas ainda restou um instante: Ka-go-me, mande-me pro Oeste...PausaE, beije-me.

Ela vacilou, mas Inuyasha concedeu, afinal que direito tinha ele de contestar aquele pedido num momento crucial, se ela mesmo havia presenciado o encontro romântico do _hanyou_ e a _Miko,_ por duas vezes? Cerrando os olhos Kagome depositou um beijo breve na têmpora do lobo, que sorrindo murmurou: Minha mulher.

_Anos depois Ginta e Ragaku ainda choravam a perda do líder. _

_Choravam por não terem chegado a tempo com ajuda._

_Choravam por terem sido covardes._

E agora? Perguntou Miroku montado em Kirara.

Vocês vão para o vilarejo dos exterminadores, eu e Kagome iremos atrás da jóia!

E quanto ao Kohaku?

Ela tem razão Inuyasha...

Posso ir sozinho, Sango, se me emprestar a Kirara.

Tem certeza senhor monge?

O monge asseverou com olhar sincero. Esqueceu que meu interesse neste assunto, é tão importante quanto o seu, _O Buraco do Vento_, lembra? Aquele era o jeito do monge de admitir o medo da morte e a necessidade da luta pela num sorriso forçado: Então como saberemos onde estão? Como nos encontramos depois, Inuyasha?

Basta seguir o rastro de miasma e sangue vindos do oeste...

CONTINUA...

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER: A RETALHADORA

Copyright. All Rights Reserved For Rumiko Takahashi and TELEVIX.

STARRING

INUYASHA SESSHOMARU SAMA JAKEN SAMA KOUGA KUN

HIGURASHI KAGOME SANGO CHAN RIN-CHAN NARAKU

MIROKU HOUJI KOHAKU KUN KAGURA CHAN KANNA CHAN


End file.
